


warm beneath my blanket of stars

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fear, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I may not have my wings, but I’ll destroy this entire land if it means keeping you safe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm beneath my blanket of stars

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #422: Shelter.

“Did you hear that?” Wendy cranes her neck to look out the tiny window of Tink’s tree-house, but Tink just strokes a warm hand through Wendy’s hair, shushing her.

“There’s nobody out there, dear one.  Let’s go back to sleep.” Tink wraps her arm firmly around Wendy’s waist, pulling her in closer.  Her hand settles against Wendy’s bare stomach—the girl’s dress has long turned into her underthings, frayed away from running amok on an island full of predators.  But Tink makes it her mission to keep Wendy warm and safe under her small blanket in her small tree shelter.

“I’m so afraid, Tink,” Wendy whispers, snuggling deeper into Tink’s embrace.  She slides her leg between Tink’s, bringing them impossibly close, making sure Tink is never far from her side.  “He’s going to take me away from you, just like he took me away from my brothers.”

“Never,” Tink says fiercely, pressing a firm kiss to Wendy’s shoulder like it will keep her anchored in Tink’s arms forever.  “I may not have my wings, but I’ll destroy this entire land if it means keeping you safe.”

Wendy sighs, her breath quiet as a secret in the dark, and she squeezes Tink’s hand.  “I love you so much, Tink.”

“I love you too, Wendy my darling,” Tink whispers, closing her eyes and breathing in Wendy’s scent.


End file.
